


Got My Mind On Your Body

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Yamazaki Sousuke, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dacryphilia, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, it says noncon but i promise you it isnt what it seems please read the chapter notes, plot twist the trans character ISNT nitori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori thinks he's weird, Sousouke and Rin love him to death anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm a Little Curious, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem; this is tagged non-consensual because yes, Momo pinned poor little Ai down and made him spill something, but that wasn't meant to be sexual. So there is NO NON-CONSENSUAL SEX OR KINK. And this chapter is very short but the good stuff happens in chapter two so STICK AROUND

Nitori had been curled up in his bunk, Momotarou above him snoring loudly as he thought about what had happened earlier that day. He knew the boy had meant no harm, just a little fun, but what Ai had recently discovered made him shiver at the thought.  
Nitori came home from his classes, looking quite down and exhausted, and Momo noticed pretty quickly.  
"Hey, Nitori-senpai, why the long face?" he looked up from his sitting position at his desk, looking a bit concerned but still his bubbly self.  
"Just a long day, Momo-kun," Nitori shrugged it off, laying his bag down carefully, stripping off his jacket and flopping into bed. Momo didn't buy it.  
"Something's got you upset, what could it be..did a girl turn you down? Is Rin moving to Australia for the rest of forever?" he went on, springing up and sitting beside Nitori. Suddenly, Ai was pinned to his bed, looking up at fiery, mischievous eyes.  
"Tell me what happened, Nitori-senpai," he grinned, starting to jab at Ai's ribs and sides, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to elicit a couple shrieks.  
"Momo-kun, stop!" he begged, giggling despite himself. 

A little buzz brought him back from his thoughts, looking over at where his phone sat charging on his desk. Sighing softly as he stood, he walked over to it, careful not to disturb Momo as he slept. He unlocked it, seeing he had a text from Rin. Immediately he blushed as he read over it, tapping out a quick response before diving back into his bed. Where did he leave off? 

"Momo-kun, s-seriously!" Ai gasped, trying to throw the other boy off of him and failing. He was trapped.  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Momo said, grinning down at him.  
"Times are s-slower than usua-ah! Stop!" he whined, feeling tears pricking at his eyes. At that, he could finally breathe again as Momo pulled back.  
"Oh...you'll do better next practice, I promise! You've been working really hard..." the rest of what he said was drowned out by Ai's sudden realization of a wet spot soaking his underwear; and a certain feeling pooling up in his stomach.  
"I think I'll have a shower, and thank you for your encouragement," he nodded curtly before springing up, practically sprinting to the showers.  
He drifted off to sleep thinking of it, and his phone lay eerily silent as he fell asleep to Momo's gentle snoring and his own soft breathing.


	2. Into Your Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consensual, cute, polyamorous sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello here is the sin

Morning came quickly, and Nitori groaned. Sitting up, he looking over at the desk warily, biting his lip. Should he check his texts and then wash up, or wash up before and then check them? He huffed and stood, walking over to the desk, grabbing his phone from it. Three texts from Rin, one from Sousuke. He set his phone back down and went to get dressed. Biting his lip harder and worrying it between his teeth, he walked down the hall to their dorm.   
"It's just Rin and Sousuke, they're not scary at all," he mumbled to himself, knocking on their door. Rin answered almost immediately.   
"Ai, did you get my texts?" he asked, stepping aside to let the boy in.   
"Yes..and I'm willing to try it with you..the thing we talked about last night," he felt his face heat up, looking up at Rin as he walked in.   
"Only if you're sure you want to, Ai. Do you trust us enough?" Sousuke said, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching them both closely.   
"Yes, I trust you both..I want to try it, if you two are okay with it," he messed with the hem of his jacket nervously.   
"Of course, I'll do anything once, plus...I think I'll enjoy seeing you while we do this," Rin came up behind him, placing both hands on Nitori's shoulders. Sousuke smiled softly, watching Nitori lean back into him comfortably.   
"Say 'red' if you want either of us to stop, don't be afraid to, okay? I don't want to hurt you, and neither does Sou," he said, gently pushing Nitori forward towards the bed. Sousuke looked up at them both, smiling wider as Rin gently kissed at Nitori's neck. They were stood about a foot in front of him, Rin keeping eye contact every time he sucked on pale skin, making Nitori moan quietly and melt into him further.   
Slowly, Rin pulled away, a little reluctantly as he pushed Nitori closer. Nitori was directly in front of Sousuke, knees almost touching as Rin reached to his front. Rin undid his pants, sliding them down slowly, making sure to grab at his backside as he did, causing Ai to blush as he stepped out of them.   
"Can you get any more adorable?" Rin slides his jacket off as well, leaving him in just a t-shirt and his boxers.   
"Lay on the bed, on your back, please," Sousuke said as he stood, Rin letting go of Ai and waiting for him to obey. Wordlessly he did, laying on the bed and looking over at them both. Rin and Sousuke had stripped each other down, leaving them in just boxers, bodies pressed close as they kissed. Nitori watched, mesmerized and aroused by how they moved together, lips slotting perfectly. Rin pulled away, looking over at Nitori with a smirk.   
"C'mon, we've given him a show, I think it's time we get ours," Rin walked over to the bed, straddling Ai's thighs.   
Sousuke kneeled behind him, holding a small length of ribbon in his hands, grabbing Ai's wrists and tying them.   
"Is that alright?" he asked, running a hand through Nitori's hair.   
"Perfect," he responded, sighing and melting into his touch.   
At that, his wrists were held in between Sousuke's hands firmly as he looked back at Rin. The other smiled, slowly inching a hand up Nitori's shirt, pushing it up to reveal his chest. He leaned down, leaving a gentle kiss to his sternum before his fingers dug into Nitori's sides. Ai squeaked, letting out a giggle as Rin kept on. His fingers trailed up his sides, digging mercilessly into his underarms until Ai was wailing, desperately trying to break away from their grip.   
Every few minutes, Rin would slow down to let Ai catch his breath before going right back in. Sousuke smiled as he watched his boyfriends, Nitori giggling adorably beneath him and Rin's fingers deftly working all over his torso.   
Rin looked down at Ai's boxers, grinning and trailing his hands down to where thigh met torso. Ai gasped as Rin's fingers pulled his boxers down, fingertips ghosting over the soft flesh of his hips; loving that he was eliciting more giggles and gasps from Nitori as he went on. But soon Rin came back up, wildly jabbing and poking at Ai's sides, running over his underarms more until he heard a soft sob from Ai. Sousuke looked down at him as Rin broke out into a huge grin, absolutely torturing his underarms and ribcage, his most sensitive spots. Soon, Nitori was crying, wailing as Rin continued on.   
He felt bad for enjoying this, watching his boyfriend cry and sob, but the little laughs he got every few pokes was worth it, and Nitori wanted this. If Ai was happy, he was happy.   
Rin slowed to a stop, letting Nitori breathe. Sousuke gently wiped at his cheeks, resting Ai's head in his lap as he kneeled behind him. As Ai calmed down, Rin slid his boxers down his thighs more.   
"You did so well, you look so pretty," Sousuke cooed to Ai as he sniffled, hiccuping a little. Rin leaned down, licking over the head of Nitori's cock, making him gasp and groan softly.   
"Let us take care of you, Ai," Sousuke mumbled, kissing Ai's forehead as Rin went on. Nitori gasped again as Rin took more of him in, feeling himself hit the back of his throat rather quickly as he wasn't all that big. Rin hummed softly, retreating back to the tip, sucking softly and looking up at Ai.   
Sousuke continued mumbling things to Nitori, occasionally kissing his forehead and cheeks. Ai's toes curled as Rin hollowed his cheeks, moaning quietly, his throat raspy from use. Rin could tell he was close, so he bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks and gently humming around him, keeping a slow pace. Nitori squirmed against Sousuke's grip, arching his back.   
"Rin, I'm coming, ah.." he whined out, coming soon after, Rin swallowing all of it happily.   
As he pulled off, Nitori sighed. Sousuke pulled the ribbon from his wrists gently, looking up at Rin and smiling.   
"Isn't he adorable?" Sousuke smiled, watching Nitori blush and look up at him then back to Rin.   
"Rin, I have to take care of you too," Ai mumbled, eyeing the wet spot soaking Rin's underwear.   
"Are you sure? Do you need to calm down first?"   
"No, I'm fine, I want to..please?" he begged quietly, leaning up on his elbows. Rin sighed.  
"How do you want me?"   
"Sit on my face? I know you like to," Nitori smiled, leaning back against the bed once again. Rin couldn't say no to that, crawling over after stripping his boxers off.   
Sousuke watched as he carefully lowered himself onto Nitori, positioning his pussy right over Ai's mouth. Soon, Sousuke heard wet noises, and he watched as Rin's face screwed up in pleasure. Rin reached for Sousuke's hand, moaning and lacing their fingers together as he slowly ground down against Ai.   
"Oh my god, he's always s-so good at this," Rin whines, pulling Sousuke in for a kiss just as Nitori slides his tongue inside, causing Rin to let out a moan into Sousuke's mouth.   
Sousuke pulled away slowly, watching as his boyfriend's hips moved down onto Nitori's tongue needily, whining and moaning.   
"Nitori, Ai, oh god, I'm close," he warned, tangling one hand into Nitori's hair and using the other to squeeze Sousuke's hand gently. Ai hummed softly, pulling his tongue away to focus completely on Rin's clit, sucking and licking at it. Rin, gently tugged his hair, wrapping his arm around Sousuke's neck instead for support. He groaned as he came, thighs shaking as Nitori licked up his release. Sousuke lifted Rin off of Nitori, gently laying him back against the bed. He gently rubbed at Rin's thighs, looking to Nitori.   
"Do you need anything, either of you?"   
"Water would be nice," Nitori smiled, leaning up on his elbows, running one hand through Rin's hair.   
"How about you, Rin?" he got a soft groan in response, Rin's eyelids fluttering. Sousuke laughed, carefully getting up to grab a bottle of water for Nitori.   
"That was amazing, Rin.."   
"Agreed..now lemme nap," Rin mumbled sleepily, Sousuke smiling and handing Nitori his water. Sousuke gently stroked Rin's hair again, watching as Nitori cuddled up at his side, nuzzling into his neck and slowly falling asleep as well. He leaned down and kissed both of their foreheads before climbing up to his bunk, laying back and having a nap himself. Being a spectator was hard work, too.


End file.
